Halo Fanon:Mythic Requisitions
is a fun community project to create our own versions of the Halo 5 Req system, with fun community additions. The only rules, are that it be a canon weapon or vehicle. All community members are free to add content, and the page will be maintained and curated by Ajax 013 Loadouts Magnums Dual M6H2 Magnums *Rank: Ultra Rare *REQ level: 3 When nothing else gets the job done, more guns will usually do. Dual standard-issue pistols capable of firing in a two-shot burst. Smart-linking grants improved range. Watts' Peace *Rank: Legendary *REQ level: 7 "Call us outlaws, call us terrorists, but we are only your sins come back to haunt you." A UNSC Marine Corps Special Operations M6C/SOCOM owned by Colonel Robert Watts and later his son Jonathan. Modified with a fully-automatic fire mode and extended magazine. Assault Rifles Hell's Vengeance *Rank: Rare *Req level: 5 "Hell's own hitman" Improved Assault Rifle with recon sight and suppressor. Larger magazine of 45 rounds with increased damage and accuracy. Victorian Thunder *Rank: Ultra rare *Req level: 4 "Don't start a fight you can't finish." An utilized by Victorian commandos against Blue Team, later against criminals and pro-UNSC partisans. Fires high-explosive incendiary rounds from a 100-round ammunition belt. Armor Mods Fusion Reactor Safety Override *Rank: Legendary *Req level: 5 ONI's protocols regarding the destruction of all unrecoverable MJOLNIR technology has led to optional safety overrides for lone wolf operators, though none hope they would ever have to use it. The user's death releases a large cluster explosion capable of killing other Spartans who stand too close. Weapon Requisitions Spikers Untamed Pressure *Rank: Rare *REQ level: 3 There are only a few things a Jiralhanae would regret more than submitting to their foe. Improved Spiker with longer bayonets which increases melee range and damage. Bolt Shots Scales of Conservation *Rank: Rare *REQ level: 4 While the Prometheans were quick to adopt new changes to their faction following the Didact's containment, some were reluctant to leave their former capabilities behind. Upgraded boltshot with the ability to fire a charged bolt with slight long-range homing capabilities. Brute Shots Dreaded Howl * Rank: Ultra Rare * REQ level: 6 There is more than a Jiralhanae's primal howl that will send uncontrollable shivers down the spines of all different types of opponents. Upgraded Brute Shot with larger belt and faster, more linear projectiles. Voice of the Dokab * Rank: Legendary * REQ level: 7 One of many modifications done to the limited weaponry belonging to religious elders leading the Keepers of the One Freedom. Advanced Brute Shot that fires deadly grenades that can deflect off surfaces and home in on nearby enemies. Blade bayonet is made of a composite, virtually unbreakable material that increases melee damage and range. Plasma Repeaters Vase of Sins *Rank: Rare *Req level: 4 "With hope comes sacrifice" With the sudden collapse of the Covenant, many weapons previously considered expendable have taken on a new meaning in their owner's eyes. Upgraded plasma repeater with greater rate-of-fire, larger battery and improved accuracy. Plasma Rifles God's Word *Rank: Legendary *Req level: 6 "What few allies I have, are friends for life" Thanks to religious beliefs, only the most highest ranked in the Covenant are permitted to craft their own weapons; these then take on a veteran status in their own right. Advanced plasma rifle with superior damage and battery, and features dual energy daggers which increase melee damage. Smart-linking allows the rifle to fire an EMP burst before overheating. The user is granted a slight shield and speed boost. Needle Rifle Shunned Voracity * Rank: Rare * REQ level: 4 The late Minister of Preparation oversaw the production of classified weapons that were used by the Prelates and the Jiralhanae during the Great Schism. Upgraded Needle Rifle with a larger magazine and a two round burst fire mode. Gaze of Defiance * Rank: Ultra Rare * REQ level: 5 Newly discovered veins of blamite on Suban have yielded even more deadly results. Advanced Needle Rifle with special blamite shards able to pierce armor of vehicles and Mgalekgolo. Supercombines will release smaller shards that will seek out and damage other nearby targets. Plasma Launchers Repentance *Rank: Rare *REQ level: 5 May one find such unattainable amounts of redemption when committing acts that border heresy. Upgraded Plasma Launcher with increased lock-on sequence, projectile speed and the ability to hold charges indefinitely. Blue Flare *Rank: Ultra Rare *REQ level: 6 Warriors protecting the Temple of the Sundered Sky were given a grand opportunity to show off their proud heritage through weapons bearing resemblances to old fire-wand launchers. Advanced Plasma Launcher featuring incendiary charges that cause additional splash damage and improved targeting to lock onto evading aircraft. However it has a reduced battery capacity of 8 charges. Energy Swords Silent Kronam *Rank: Ultra Rare *REQ level: 7 "Shhhh...." The legendary sword that killed Fenr' Kronam, ruler of the powerful Kronam state on Qikost. Faster speed and more damage. Last kill generates a small shockwave. Shotguns Judge, Jury *Rank: Legendary *REQ level: 6 "Insurrection will not be tolerated" A butchers tool, this shotgun claimed the lives of hundreds of insurrectionists, before the Covenant intervened. Semi-automatic shotgun that doesn't require it to be pumped. Increased range, increased accuracy. Rampant Defender *Rank: Legendary *REQ level: 5 "Beware the cornered stray." A modified M45 shotgun with increased damage and range. Every third shot fires a spread of explosive pellets. Peacemaker *Rank: Rare *REQ level: 6 "I always come in peace" The personal shotgun of the famous bounty hunter Grayson Dent. Modified M45D shotgun that has better accuracy, more damage, faster rate of fire and an increased magazine of 8 shells. Sniper Rifles Chupacabra *Rank: Ultra Rare *REQ level: 7 Although being the personal weapon of Kyle-B115, the Spartan-III has allowed Spartan-IVs to utilize Chupacabra in multiple Warzone matches. Just don't break it. Improved sniper rifle with clip size increased to 6 shots and 4x, 8x, and 16x zoom levels. In addition, rounds fired from Chupacabra will bypass shields with no effect on damage output. Her Majesty *Rank: Ultra Rare *REQ level: 5 Custom-built by a top-ranking agent of a top-secret program, the brass fittings and stained wood stock make this a beautiful, if impractical, weapon. Increased damage, single-zoom only, decreased firing rate. Spartan Lasers Red Death *Rank: Mythic *REQ level: 8 Send him out...with a bang. Classic Spartan Laser that has a much increased battery capacity and faster charge times. Vehicles Revenants Sword Revenant *Rank: Uncommon *REQ level: 4 The Sangheili do care about their vehicles as much as their comrades. Upgraded Revenant with thicker armor. Ultra Revenant *Rank: Rare *REQ level: 6 This is what happens when Sangheili technicians are allowed to go absolutely crazy. Improved Revenant with heavy armor, infinite boosting, increased top speed and a faster firing mortar that does lingering area-of-effect damage. Scorpion Solitary One *Rank: Rare *Req level: 5 "Our freedom will never die" Though rare, Insurrectionist Scorpions are often hard to completely destroy thanks to patchwork repairs done after battles to keep them operational. Improved scorpion with co-axial machine gun and faster acceleration, but features reduced armour. Classic Scorpion *Rank: Legendary *REQ Level: 7 This here is 66 tons of straight-up, HE-spewin', dee-vine intervention. Classic Scorpion with co-axial machine gun and faster firing cannon. Wraith Honor Guard Wraith * Rank: Legendary * REQ level: 6 "Thou, in faith, shall keep us safe" The Covenant actually does care about the safety of their crews; just for a privileged few. Advanced Wraith with superior armor, upgraded mortar that travels at a faster speed and an integral energy shield.